Repairs
by hpgirl394
Summary: Blaine might be the more masculine of the pair, but he's terrible with mechanical work. What happens when Kurt finds the aftermath of one of his "repairs"? Little Klaine one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews will really help. I wrote this at like 1 am, so sorry if it doesn't make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not write for/own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I would be too busy dealing with Klainer hate to write this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurt Anderson-Hummel sat at his desk, scribbling new designs for the company. _They're going to love this, _he thought, scrutinizing his latest pattern.

"Papa, we've got a situation in the bathroom!" his teenage son Noah called. He sighed and put down his pencil.

"Can it wait until I'm done with work?" he shouted back.

"I think you're going to want to see this!" Rolling his eyes, he got up and walked upstairs. When he reached the bathroom, he stopped in the door, dumbstruck. The bathroom was completely flooded. Water was all over the floor, and the toilet was making an ominous gurgling.

"Noah, what happened!" he asked, eyes wide.

"Well, yesterday I noticed that the toilet wasn't flushing right," he said, running his hand through the dark curls he inherited from his father. "I don't know the first thing about fixing things, so I asked Dad-"

"You asked Dad?" Kurt interrupted, fresh shock in his eyes. Blaine might have been the more masculine of the couple, but he was horrible with mechanical work.

"Yeah. He said he'd take care of it, but when I came up here today..." he mumbled, looking back at the horrific scene.

"It's alright," he said, rubbing his temples. "It wasn't your fault."

"Do you want me to clean this up?" Noah asked, jerking his head towards the mess.

"No, you're fine. I'll let your dad handle this." He sighed, imagining the things he was going to say to Blaine.

When Blaine got home from the theatre that afternoon, Kurt was waiting in the living room on the couch. "Hey baby, what's going on?" Blaine asked, walking over to his husband.

"Did you try and fix the toilet upstairs?" he demanded, getting right to the point.

"Um... Well, I might have..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you might want to check out what's upstairs." Blaine raised an eyebrow, but went upstairs anyway. When he got back, his eyes were wide.

"Did I...?"

"Yes, you did," he said, crossing his arms. "Your little "repair" flooded the bathroom."

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!" he stuttered, stepping back and raising his hands apologetically. The glare slipped off Kurt's face; he couldn't stay mad at his adorable husband.

"I know," he said quietly.

"R-really?" Obvious relief showed on his face.

"Yes. Just... Never try to fix anything again." he sighed softly. Blaine smiled, and stepped closer to his husband.

"I knew you'd understand." Kurt got off the couch, and kissed him lightly. Blaine looked offended. "Is that it?" he said indignantly. He smiled knowingly, and kissed him again, with more passion. Blaine's hands moved over his body, starting from his hips and moving up to his hair, his fingers entangling themselves in it. Their mouths moved perfectly against each other, as though they were two halves of the whole.

Kurt breathed in the familiar scent of Blaine's citrus body wash, letting the heat of his body melt away all the stress of the world. His lips were so soft and warm, and he knew that there were no other lips like them. He almost ripped his clothes off then and there, but he restrained himself and broke the kiss.

"You really know how to kiss, Blaine Anderson-Hummel." he said, smirking at his husband's flushed face. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I am good at fixing one thing," he said, glancing at Kurt's confused face.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Your bad mood." he replied smirking. Kurt opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by his warm lips again.

"Get a room," a teenage voice suddenly called. They broke off, and grinned at each other. Having a family was great, especially for little moments like these.

"You know, you still have to clean the bathroom," he said nonchalantly. Blaine's grin faded in shock.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, his hazel eyes like a puppy's.

"Tomorrow." he agreed. "You don't have time tonight." Blaine opened his mouth, but shut it quickly, grinning at his husband.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
